Despite its interfaces, a conventional Basic Input Output System (BIOS) does not give a complete picture of a central processing unit (CPU) and memory but only displays some usual functional information thereof. CPUs and memory are increasingly powerful and therefore involve creating an increasingly large amount of information. To gain insight into information related to the CPU and memory installed in a computer system, a user has to execute a special software under an operating system and look for the information of the CPU and memory. The user cannot, however, peruse the information related to the CPU, memory, and their functions after gaining access to the BIOS settings during a boot procedure performed on the computer system.
Conventional CPU-Z application software enables users to gain insight into information related to the CPU and memory installed in the computer system. However, to execute conventional CPU-Z application software, a computer motherboard has to enter the operating system. Information about conventional CPU-Z application software is available on the Website http://www.cpuid.com/cpuz.php.
The inventor of the present invention realized the aforesaid drawbacks of the conventional computer motherboard and endeavored to overcome the aforesaid drawbacks by inventing a computer motherboard with a BIOS capable of built-in configuration display whereby a user selects, upon entry into a BIOS setup utility, an option of executing operation of built-in configuration display so as for configuration of the CPU and memory to be displayed without using an operating system.